The detection of munitions can be an important aspect of military and security operations. Munitions can include explosives, bombs, landmines, missiles, warheads, improvised explosive devices, anti-personnel weapons, ammunition, bullets, mortars, rockets, propellants, fuels or any explosive or projectile object. Detecting munitions from a distant standoff position can improve the safety of personnel as well as the security of detection operations.
Conventional optical measurement and sensing techniques may be used to remotely detect munitions. However, signal to clutter ratios in areas surrounding measurement targets may complicate remote optical detection. Remote detection techniques may also be limited in range due to signal loss. Such signal loss may result from both atmospheric clutter and attenuation of the signal during round trip propagation. Remote optical detection may also require prior knowledge as to specific locations of munitions or other measurement targets in order to obtain meaningful sensor data. Furthermore, the use of high powered optical beams for sensing can pre-detonate explosives or other munitions.